peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 June 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-06-21 ; Comments *Peel plays four session tracks in a row from Black Francis, singer of the Pixies, who is playing the electric guitar, without the other members of the band. The session seems to be recorded under the Pixies name from internet sources and includes a cover of the Beach Boys' Hang On To Your Ego. Peel mentions that the session would be re-broadcast on a later date, although there is no evidence this ever happened on his show. Interestingly Ken Garner does not mention this Black Francis or Pixies session on this programme in his Peel Sessions book. However, The Pixies At The BBC wikipedia page mentions that it was recorded on 11th June 1990, but broadcast on 10th August 1990, which is a wrong date. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Sonic Youth's Goo album. He states that Tunic (Song For Karen) is the best track on the album. *Peel mentions being stressed throughout the programme after England just managed to beat Egypt 1-0 at the World Cup football tournament. Sessions *Kings Of Oblivion, only session, recorded 3rd April 1990, repeat, first broadcast 25 April 1990. *Pixies (Black Francis), recorded 11th June 1990 Tracklisting *Mudhoney: Thorn (7" - You're Gone) Sub Pop &''' *RSH: Laughing While Intoxicated (Avenue S Mix) (12") Dopewax '''& *Kings Of Oblivion: Pay (session) *Kings Of Oblivion: Much Too Much Too Faced (session) *Little Twitch: Tomarock (7") Jammy's *Sonic Youth: Disappearer (LP - Goo) DGC *Mr. Floppy: 100,000 Morrisseys (7") Zombie Penis Death ZPD 001 $''' :(Friday Rock Show trailer by Tommy Vance) *©: When He Come Back (12") C002 '''# *Paris Angels: All On You (Perfume) (12" - Perfume) Sheer Joy Sheer 002/T #''' *Abel Antonio Villa Y Su Conjunto: El Pleito *Skin Yard: Stranger (LP - Hallowed Ground) Toxic Shock *Readymade: Toxical Teutonic (LP - Uro Breaks) WAU! Mr. Modo *Kings Of Oblivion: Fair Trade (session) *Kings Of Oblivion: Ghost (session) *Truth Fact & Correct: Babylon Deh Pon Fire (album - Public Jestering - Lee Perry & Friends) Attack ATLP 108 '''$ *Nightblooms: Crystal Eyes (7") Fierce *Pixies (Black Francis): Allison (session) *Pixies (Black Francis): Velouria (session) *Pixies (Black Francis): Hang On To Your Ego (session) *Pixies (Black Francis): Is She Weird (session) *Mighty Ethnicz: Harmony Hall (12" - Harmony Hall / Murder / From Da Mind) Laylow *Linval Thompson / Ninjaman: More Than You Bargain For (12") Mr. Doo *Sonic Youth: Tunic (Song For Karen) (LP - Goo) DGC Tracks marked #''' in '''File a Tracks marked &''' in '''File b Tracks marked $''' in '''File c File ;Name *a) 4. RADIO 1 06 10 87 JOHN PEEL.MP3 (Note misdate) *a) John Peel-BBC Radio One 10.06.87 Peel show broadcast *a) John Peel (10th June 1987).mp3 *b) 870617.mp3 *c) best of peel vol 7 (with introductions) *d) 020A-B6004XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 ;Length *a) 2:04:29 (from 2:00:01) *b) 2:20:55 (from 2:14:50) *c) 1:33:27 (from 1:24:32) *d) 1:28:30 ;Other *a) 48 kbps stereo mp3 file *c) From Best Of Peel Vol 7 *d) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *a) Mediafire *a) Mooo *b) mooo *c) Mooo *d) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B6004/2) Category:1990 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:British Library